Wretches
Wretches (ALERT! HIGHLY DANGEROUS) Common Names: Nightmares, Scylla, Rainbow Demons Location: Precise range can not be determined due to extreme depth. Encounters list them has having a nearly global span, more so in deeper, colder waters. Physical Description Size/Weight: ~25-45 feet in length, feeding tentacles retracted, ~120 feet extended, ~400-700 pounds As if the black of the abyss wasn’t enough of a terror, this predator has adapted flawlessly to its environment, granting it an immense edge of competitors. The Wretches are high on the food chain, combining speed, size, and most terrifying of all, intelligence in the pursuit of prey. When in transit, the Wretches are slender torpedoes, tucking their numerous tentacles into a pointed form while their solid mantle forms the other end. The flesh is hard to cut with most blades and the mantle is almost unbreakable to most tools save pneumatic drills and presses. This sleek form, combined with smooth skin and siphons to suck in and force out water in a form similar to jet propulsion(FIGURE 5a & 5b). Noted adaptations to the form includes three massive eyes easily over one foot across(FIGURE 1). They provide a 360 degree field of view . They are sensitive enough to detect slight differences in light caused by prey moving above or below the Wretch. The ten main tentacles of the Wretch are lined with numerous suction cups rimmed by serrated hooks to ensure grip(FIGURE 4). The four significantly longer feeding tentacles can spring forth from around the gnashing beak(FIGURE 2) when prey is close. The ends of the feeding tentacles are formed into deep, barbed hooks to trap prey at a range of over 100 feet(FIGURE 3). The normally black or deep violet skin is actually lined by vast numbers of photophores that allow the Wretches to generate natural light in the depths, mostly consisting of cool colors, but reports indicate reds can be generated. The purpose of the photophores is undetermined, but primary theories are to attract prey and mates. One confirmed purpose is as a sign of distress, rapidly and wildly flashing between colors when attacked. Why is unknown, but the prevailing assumption is to attract other predators to drive off the attacking parties. Pre-war archives show links to Architeuthidae (Giant squid) and Mesonychoteuthis hamiltoni (Colossal Squid). Behavior: Due to the depth at which Wretches live and a sporadic distribution, few recorded encounters and live studies can be documented. They appear to be solitary creatures, moving through the abyss, searching constantly for food or mates. Most information gathered about their hunting methods comes from a study of the Oahu Incident and similar events between dive teams or our submersibles. Wretches seem intelligent enough to strike when prey in not prepared or even utilize psychological methods to panic prey before moving in for the kill. They have also been listed as using hit and run techniques to strike rapidly and drag prey away from potential interference. This is a generally accepted theory because of the enlarged and dispersed brains located within the creatures. Diet: Disection seems to constitute a hypercarnivore diet of Nomads, Lurkers, Cruisers and even some Mariners. Predators: Confirmed predators include Cruisers, Lurkers, Spooks, and Leviathans -Recorded by Agent Valentine Category:Fauna